


Fluid Dynamics

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Threeverse [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, Team Dynamics, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Tony finally sees that something's going on with the three SHIELD agents, he can't unsee it, and it leads to some interesting revelations and discussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> There was this tumblr post about more sexually diverse MCU characters, which included pansexual Thor and agender Natasha and bisexual Steve, and I can't find it now. OF COURSE. (If anyone has it or whatnot, let me know, please!) And it got me thinking about my little Threeverse (sort of, because my Nat, Clint, and Bobbi are my own thing) and then this popped into my head. Because there's never not a good time for Tony finding out new things about his team.

The team was assembled in the lounge, enjoying drinks and downtime in the aftermath of a hellish mission, when a slight movement from the corner where Natasha, Bobbi, and Clint sat caught Tony's attention. 

He narrowed his eyes and studied the three former SHIELD agents. He almost hadn't noticed it, but it was hard to ignore, especially given the way the three of them acted when they were together. 

Tonight it was more obvious than usual: in the way Barton sat on the edge of Natasha's chair with his hand casually wrapped around her ankle; in the way his shoulder butted up against Bobbi's hip, as she leaned into him from behind the chair where he and Natasha both perched; in the way Bobbi's hand brushed against Natasha's shoulder.

It was subtle, so very subtle, but it was definitely there. And now that Tony'd finally seen it, really seen it, he couldn't unsee it. He blurted the first thing that came to his head.

"Oh my God, you're sleeping with her. AND you're sleeping with her. And are you..." He pointed at Bobbi first and then Natasha. "You ARE! All three of you?"

Natasha stared him straight in the eye, but didn't say a word. He had to give her -- them -- credit. They were playing it very cool. It wasn't as if the whole team was straight, so that really didn't mean much either way, but a threesome… That was totally new territory, even for this group. 

"Holy shit! I'm right!"

It was Steve, in a not-so-secret relationship with Barnes now that his little tryst with Carter had ended, who spoke up first, trying to stop him from saying something even stupider than he already had. 

"Tony, don't you think that's something that's between them and none of our business?"

"Oh, can it, Steve! We all know you're sleeping with Barnes now. Nobody cares, if that's what's got your panties in a twist. But this… this is a revelation! I didn't know you had it in you, Bird Boy," he said, addressing Clint, who leveled a murderous look at him. "Seriously, if I had known-"

"If you had known?"

"I, well, I would have…" 

Tony gulped, only then realizing his strategic error in saying any of this aloud, especially around the full team. Pepper, if she'd been here, would have been glaring daggers at him, much like Morse was right now, and frantically telling him to shut up.

"Tony?"

He straightened his shoulders and soldiered forward. "For one, I would have made you guys a bigger suite to share or something. Combined the apartments, added in some --"

"They're fine the way they are," Bobbi cut in.

"Fine? How can they be fine? I know for a fact that Barton's bed is barely big enough for one, never mind --"

Bruce broke in quietly from the other side of the room.

"Leave it alone, Tony."

"Ah, no can do, big guy! You want me to leave your complete lack of love life out of things? Then I'm gonna have to get a little more involved in theirs."

Bruce sighed and Thor, whose gaze had been ping ponging between all of them, finally spoke. "I do not understand. Why is it so scandalous that these three mighty humans are together in a triad?"

Barnes, seated on one of the far couches, barely managed to hide a laugh as he loped an arm around Steve's shoulders. 

Thor continued, "On Asgard, it is traditional that warriors who fight together also sleep together. Why, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and I have had many days and nights with one another. And I have spent several pleasurable nights here on Earth with the Ladies Jane and Darcy as well. Doctor Selvig, alas, has rejected my advances."

Rhodey nearly spit out his drink. "That was more than I needed to know there, Thor."

"Is this not normal? To mate with your fellow warriors after battle?"

Sam spoke up from where he sat on the outskirts of the group. 

"Not exactly, not here on Earth. And I'm getting the feeling this may be more than just a post-battle thing." He tipped his head toward the three agents. "Am I right?"

Tony noticed the sympathetic tone in his voice and was about to ask what his story was when Morse beat him to it.

"You're a good friend, Sam. Thor. " Bobbi nodded at the two men, then pushed away from the chair she'd been leaning against. "And now, if you don't mind, today was a bit more than any of us was expecting, so I'm going to bed."

"Me too."

Natasha got up and circled around to join Bobbi, threading an arm around her waist. 

"Seriously?" Tony asked. "You're gonna confirm that you're all sleeping together and then just _go_?"

"Who said we were confirming anything?"

Tony sputtered, "But… you…"

"Goodnight, Tony," Natasha called over her shoulder as the two of them headed toward the elevator.

He swiveled to look at Clint, who was still seated on the arm of the chair. Clint was more assassin than spy. Surely he'd get him to admit more about the relationship.

"Barton, you have got to tell me more about this thing," he pleaded. 

Clint raised a brow, challenging Tony to say another word, then stood and ambled over to join the women by the elevator. No one caught what it was they said to each other as the door slid open, but their heads were bent together and they were all smiling broadly when it closed.

An awkward silence settled over the group, but before Tony could do more than splutter, Barnes stood and stretched.

"And since me and Stevie have been outed tonight, I think we're going to retire too. Ready, Punk?"

Steve gave a curt nod, said goodnight to the rest of the group, and followed Barnes out. Banner quietly departed as well.

Tony looked around the room at the few remaining team members. Damn, Pepper. Why did she have to be in Japan this week? He missed her, and all this talk about triads and warriors had him yearning for some physical release. He'd been hoping he could maybe hone in on Barton's thing, but clearly they weren't into sharing with others outside their little trio.

"I love you like a brother, Tony, but no," Rhodes said.

"Uh-uh. No way," Sam uttered. "Not in a million years."

Thor merely grinned in invitation.

Tony shrugged. Not exactly what he'd been aiming for, but why the hell not? He got up and kissed the big blond. This could be the start of a whole new form of team bonding.


End file.
